


Hanggang Sa Muli

by charmandu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Disbandment, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/pseuds/charmandu
Summary: Si Jaehwan ang huling aalis ng dormitoryo ng Wanna One.





	Hanggang Sa Muli

**Author's Note:**

> Pinag-iisipan kong isalin ang akdang ito sa wikang Ingles ngunit hindi ako sigurado kung ang emosyon na nais iparating nito ay maililipat ng naayon. (I might translate this to English soon but I'm still not sure if the same feeling will be conveyed.)

Sanay si Jaehwan mag-isa kung kaya’t laging sarado ang pinto ng kanyang kwarto sa dormitoryo ng Wanna One. 

Tahimik ang gabi at halos naka-alis na lahat ng ibang myembro. Ang iba ay papunta sa kanilang bagong tirahan na pahiram ng entertainment agency na may hawak sa kanila samantalang ang iba ay pauwi muna sa kanilang mga pamilya bago kaharapin ang kanikanilang paparating na debut labas sa kontrata ng Wanna One. 

Nakita ni Jaehwan ang pag-alis ng bawat isa. 

Nagkatawanan pa nga noong nakita ng lahat na si Guan Lin ang mayroong pinakamaraming bibitbitin pabalik sa dormitoryo ng Cube. Nailabas na niya lahat ng kanyang maleta nang bumalik ang pinakabata sa grupo, isinigaw niya ang isang malaking pasasalamat sa lahat--na kahit siya ang pinakabago sa industriya, tinanggap ng sampu ang kaniyang mga pagkakamali ng buong-buo at walang halong panghuhusga. 

“Hinding-hindi ko kayo makakalimutan, mga hyung! Patuloy akong magsisikap para makatagpo ko kayong muli sa entablado.” Tumakbo siya palabas bago pa magtuluy-tuloy ang pagbagsak ng kaniyang mga luha. 

Kahit si Jaehwan ang karaniwang hindi nagpapakita ng lungkot sa kanilang grupo ay hindi nakaligtas sa paghikbi si Jaehwan.  _ Mahaba rin ang isa’t kalahating taon,  _ pagwawari nito. 

Dumaan ang apat na araw at nakaalis na ang lahat. Lahat maliban kay Jaehwan at Minhyun. 

Ikatlong araw na ng bagong taon. Bago magtanghalian ay nakatakda na ang paglilipat ni Minhyun ng dormitoryo. 

_ Nakatakda.  _ Napangisi si Jaehwan sa pagdaan ng salitang minsa’y ginamit ni Jisung-hyung upang ilarawan ang samahan nilang dalawa ni Minhyun.  

Kung tutuusin, ang kanilang samahan ay para nga namang isang matamis na naratibong masarap ikwento. Kumbaga, maihahanay ito sa mga kwentong kapanapanabik pa rin kahit ulit-ulitin. Sabi nga nila, masyado itong suryal para maging totoo. 

Kung bibigyan ng pagkakataon si Jaehwan bumalik sa programang Produce 101 ay kukunin niya ito para makilalang muli si Minhyun. Iiimpok niya ang bawat sandali na parang mumunting kayamanan na dadalhin niya kahit saan man siya makarating. Mga alaalang ikatataba ng kanyang puso na walang dudang hindi mapapantayan ng kahit sino pa man, kahit pa sabihin umibig siyang muli. 

_ Nakatakda.  _ Pero sa sitwasyon nila ngayon, parang mas aangkop ang kasabihang “Pinagtagpo pero hindi itinadhana.” Baka nga. 

May tahimik na katok sa pintuan ng kwarto ni Jaehwan. “Bukas yan,” banggit niya habang patuloy ang pagkalabit sa mga pisi ng kanyang gitara kasama niya sa simula pa lamang. Parang alam na niya ang kahahantungan ng pag-uusap na ito ngunit kailanma’y hindi siya magiging handa.  _ Para saan pa?  _ Iiyak at iiyak lang rin naman ang kanyang pusong muling mangungulila’t maghahanap. 

Bumungad sa pinto ang mukha ni Minhyun. Namumula na ang kanyang mga mata at basa ang kanyang mga pilik. Napatungo si Jaehwan para iproseso ang nangyayari. 

“Magpapaalam na ako.” Tatayo na sana si Jaehwan para ilakad siya kahit hanggang sa sasakyan man lamang pero pinigilan siya ni Minhyun. “Huwag na. ‘Di mo na ako kailangang ihatid.” 

“Pero hyung,” nagbabanta na ang luha sa mga mata ni Jaehwan, mahigpit ang kaniyang kapit sa gitara dahil kaunti pa ay parang hindi na niya kaya. 

Pumasok ng tuluyan sa kwarto si Minhyun. Hindi na niya kinailangan isara pa ang pinto dahil alam nilang dalawa na hindi na rin siya magtatagal. Naisip ni Jaehwan na sana,  _ sana  _ noon pa lang ay dumistansya na siya para hindi ganito--hindi ganito kasakit ang  _ nakatakdang  _ paglisan ni Minhyun sa buhay niya. Ngunit ipagpapalit niya ba ang lahat at hahayaang hindi makita ang mga ngiti ni Minhyun na siya ang dahilan? Hindi, hindi niya kaya.

Nagsimula ang pagpatak ng kanyang mga luha sa kaisipang ito na ang kanilang katapusan. Magkikita sila sa darating na bukas, malapit sa tingin ngunit malayo sa tanaw. Babalik sila sa kung saan sila nag-umpisa na  _ nariyan ka at narito ako.  _ Dito nagtatapos ang ating  _ tayo.  _

“Hyung, pag nagkita tayo, parang walang nagbago ah,” binalaan niya si Minhyun. Pilit ang tawa nilang dalawa dahil sa katotohanan, alam nilang mahirap itong panagutan. Walang pagpilit sa tono ni Jaehwan at walang bakas ng pagsang-ayon sa boses ni Minhyun. Para saan pa nga ba’t itatago pa nila to isa't isa?

Lumapit si Minhyun sa kama kung saan nakaupo si Jaehwan. “Hindi ako magiging ganito kasaya sa grupo kung di dahil sa’yo, Jaehwan. Salamat sa pagpapatunay na mayroong hihigit pa sa saya ng pagsasakatuparan ng ating mga pangarap--iyun ay ang magtanghal kasama ka.” Hindi na napigilan ni Jaehwan ang kanyang mga luha. Masarap sa pandinig ang mga salitang binitawan ni Minhyun pero bakit ganoon ito kasakit? 

Inalalayan ni Minhyun si Jaehwan para ilapag ang kanyang gitara sa kama. Kailangan ni Jaehwan ang kanyang mga kamay para itago ang kanyang lungkot at pigilang maisumbat ang daing ng kanyang puso. 

Mahigpit ang pagyakap ni Minhyun kay Jaehwan, naguguluhan na dahil para bang gusto niyang ilagay ang mas nakababata sa kasiguraduhan at pangako na meron silang kinabukasan ngunit para saan pa’t paasahin nila ang kanilang mga sarili?

“Matagal kong hinanap kung ano’ng meron tayo. At hindi ako nagsisisi na ikaw ang dulo, gitna, at simula ng buhay ko bilang miyembro ng Wanna One.” Mas lumakas ang pag-iyak ni Jaehwan sa balikat ni Minhyun.

“Mahal kita, Jaehwan.” Mayroong libu-libong tanong sa isip ni Jaehwan ngayon. Gusto niyang hanapin ang sagot, pero marahil sa gitna nito ay makakatagpo siya ng mas marami pang tanong; at baka dahil doon ay hindi siya makawala sa nakapinid na kuro-kuro sa kanyang isipan. Hindi na siya nagsalita pa. 

Kumawala si Minhyun sa yakap at dumerecho palabas ng kwarto, walang pagdududang isinara ang pinto. 

Isa sa mga ikinatuwa ni Jaehwan noong una ay ang tyansa niyang magkaroon ng sariling kwarto sa bahay kung saan sila magsasama-samang labing-isa. Nagpapasalamat pa rin siya hanggang ngayon, dahil kahit papaano ay may kalayaan siyang lumuha. Ang apat na sulok ng espasyong ito ang saksi sa mga kantang kanyang ginamit sa pagluluksa noong gabing iyon. 

Lumipas ang mahigit kumulang dalawang taon at heto siya,  _ mag-isa na naman.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Humihingi ako ng tawad.
> 
> P. S. Ang linyang "dulo, gitna, at simula" ay hango sa kanta ni Ebe Dancel na Bawat Daan. Maganda ang kantang ito at ipinapayo kong inyo itong pakinggan.


End file.
